


We Belong Together

by ThatStoryWriter



Series: High School Sweethearts [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Light Angst, Music, Original Character(s), Piano, Singing, Summer Vacation, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter
Summary: This summer was going to be spent swimming, laughing and having fun.But what happens when someone doesn't enjoy the fact that Chloe is dating Beca.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Emily Junk
Series: High School Sweethearts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the song comes from Dove Cameron's new song: We Belong (Here's the link - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eR8NlXNd2Vo)
> 
> Leave me ideas in the comments! If you have a super complex or really specific idea, message me over on tumblr!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @thatstorywriter
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

"Okay. What's wrong?" Beca asks as she gets off of Chloe's lap.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asks.

"You seem distant and distracted. So tell me what's up." 

The pair were in Chloe's bedroom having an intense make-out session but Beca could tell that Chloe had something on her mind.

"My grandparents are coming to town." She says with a fake smile.

"I thought you loved them?"

"I do….it's just...my grandma isn't super okay with me dating a girl. Not that she's homophobic!" Chloe says.

"Oh." Beca looks down dejectedly.

"Not that I feel that way! Obviously. My grandpa supports me one hundred percent and is always asking about you. My grandma is just set in her ways." Chloe explains

"How long are they here for?" The brunette asks.

"Only a week. It's summer break and because our family lives all across the country, they spend a week with each family.. But we all get to go to their beach house for the fourth of July and the rest of the summer." Chloe says.

"It may take a while but maybe I will just have to make your grandma like me. And I don't want to hear you say no." Beca says with a smile.

"I love you Beca Mitchell!" Chloe says as she pulls Beca back onto her lap and kisses down her neck.

"I love you too babe!"

~~

"Beca is on her way. She went to go and pick up some stuff for tonight" Emily said.

Chloe nods as she lets her friend in.

"Are they here yet?" Emily asks as she follows Chloe to the kitchen.

"Nope. But my parents called and said that they are on their way back now. Do you mind putting those chips in the bowl?" Chloe asks

"Sure! And I have to say thanks again for inviting me and my family to the barbecue."

"You guys are family of course we would invite you!" Chloe says while she is placing fruit on a plate.

"We're home!" Mr. Beale called from the front door of the house.

Chloe walked to the front door and saw her grandfather placing his bags down.

"Look at my little Chlo Bird!" He says happily as he pulls her into a hug.

"It's so nice to see you grandpa!"

"It's nice to see you too my dear!" He says happily.

When they break apart Chloe goes to help her grandmother.

"Hi grandma!" Chloe says and gives the women a hug.

"How are you doing Chloe?"

"I'm doing good! Thanks again for letting us spend the summer here!"

"Don't thank us." She said with a smile.

Chloe helped the pair move their bags towards the stairs and then led them into the kitchen.

"Grandma. Grandpa. This is my best friend in the entire world, Emily!" Chloe said happily.

"It is so nice to meet you both! Chloe talks about you guys all the time!" Emily says she gives them both handshakes.

"It is very nice to meet you as well dear." The grandma says.

The grandma walks to Chloe and pulls her off to the side while Grandpa talks to Emily.

"Where is this "girlfriend" you keep talking about?" The older woman asks.

"She is with her parents. They went to go pick up some stuff from the store." Chloe assured.

"Hm." Her grandmother says. The woman walks back towards the kitchen and Chloe takes a deep breath.

It was going to be a long week.

~~

Chloe was sitting out in the backyard on the grass in front of the pool with her brother, Caleb and his girlfriend, Ally. Along with Emily, her parents and grandparents.

They were all talking when they heard the doorbell ring. 

Chloe and Emily go to answer the door and see Arthur and Katherine carrying grocery bags. 

Emily helped her parents while Chloe went outside to see Beca.

The brunette was talking intently on the phone and Chloe snuck up behind her. She wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and rested her head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

The brunette smiles and continues on the phone.

"Thanks Luke! I really appreciate it…..Okay….Bye!!" Beca squeals as she hangs up the phone and turns around to hug Chloe.

"What has got you so excited?"Chloe asks with a smile. 

"I got the job at the record store!" She says happily.

"Becs! I'm so proud of you!" She says as she kisses her girlfriend.

"It's only two days a week but still!" 

"Congratulations babe! You deserve it!"

"Once I start getting paid, I can finally take you out on a super nice date." Beca says with a shy smile.

Chloe smiles down at her girlfriend and then leans in to kiss her.

"I love you."

"Love you to Chlo."

The pair were gonna kiss again when Emily called them from the door.

"Come on lovebirds! We're going in the pool!"

Chloe helps Beca bring her bags in and then helps her carry them to the room that they will be sharing.

Chloe starts to go through her bags to find a swimsuit while Beca does the same.

The pair talk for a while before there is a knock on the door.

Chloe walks over to the door and is welcomed with her grandmother standing there.

"There you are. Are you coming out to the pool?"

Chloe nods. "Yeah! Just about to get changed. Now that you're here I can introduce you to Beca!" She pulls the girl away from the dresser and in her arms.

"Grandma, this is my girlfriend Rebeca! Becs, this is my grandma Edna."

"It is very nice to meet you ma'am and please, call me Beca." She says as she reaches to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you...Rebeca." Edna says as she looks the girl up and down.

"Meet us outside Chloe." She says without a final thought.

Once Chloe closes the door she lets out a sigh.

"I'm sorry about that." The ginger says dejectedly.

Beca goes over to her and pulls her into a hug.

"It is totally fine. We just met. I still have six and a half days to make her like me." Beca smiles.

Chloe gives a sad sigh and shrugs in response.

"I think I have something that will make you feel better." The brunette says before she unbuttons her flannel and is left standing in shorts and a bra.

Chloe gives a devilish smile and puts her hands on her girlfriend's hips.

"I say we have fifteen minutes before someone comes looking for us...what do you say we have some fun?" She asks with a smirk.

Beca nods and moves to kiss Chloe.

That definitely made Chloe feel better.

~~

Beca was wrong.

With only two days left on their visit, Edna had not warmed up to her one bit.

Anders, her grandfather, was one of the kindest men she had ever met. He treated Beca like an angel and was very interested in getting to know her.

Edna had been cold towards Beca and silently judged her to her husband and Chloe.

Emily and Chloe had done everything they could to try and change her opinion on the girl, but nothing had worked.

While Beca was hurt that the women hadn't even given her a chance, she told Chloe that she has eternity to try.

Those words made the ginger tear up and she pulled Beca into a hug.

Beca had left for her afternoon shift.

Emily had gone to see Stacie, so Chloe was left at the house with her brother, his girlfriend, her parents and grandparents.

Chloe was sitting in her room scrolling through her phone when there was a knock on her door.

She went to open it and her brother asked if he could come in.

"What's up?" Chloe asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Caleb says as he sits on the desk chair.

"Sure."

"How is Beca doing? I know grandma has been giving her a hard time." He says

"She's good. A little stressed if anything. She knows how important Grandma and Grandpa are to me so she is doing everything in her power to get grandma to like her."

Caleb nods. "I know it sucks but at least you know Beca is willing to do anything for you, right?"

Chloe laughs. "I knew that from before genius. You know one time I said I didn't bring lunch to school and she went to buy me lunch from the pizza place down the street from school." 

"Well you guys are dating. Why wouldn't she do that for you?"

"This was way before we were dating! We were in seventh and eighth grade!" Chloe laughs to which Caleb joins in.

“Just let Beca know that everyone sees how hard she is working to try and get grandma to like her. I truly respect her and her dedication to this situation. She’s good for you.” Caleb smiles

“Thanks Caleb! Now tell me, how are things going between you and Ally?”

~~

Beca was sitting outside watching the water in the pool move while the moon made it shine. It was after midnight and she couldn’t sleep.

After returning from work, Beca was greeted by Edna and how she didn’t want Beca to stay at the house for the rest of the summer.

Beca didn’t want to argue and she apologized to the woman for anything that she has done wrong and that she will be out by tomorrow afternoon.

After the blowout, Edna dismissed herself for a walk and as soon as she left, Chloe’s family immediately began to apologize for her behavior. Beca assures them that it’s okay and that not everyone can like her.

When Beca makes her way up to her room she has to ask Emily to help her make up an excuse for mom and dad to explain why she is coming home early.

Emily said that she would come up with something by the morning and that she would be more than happy to drive her home the following day.

When Beca and Chloe went to bed that night, Chlke pulled her in tight and whispered how proud she was of her.

Chloe fell asleep but Beca's mind was racing.

After tossing and turning for hours on end, Beca pulled herself out of bed and went to sit outside by the pool and clear her head.

She didn't know how long she was out there when she heard the door slide open.

She turned her head and saw a half asleep Chloe wrapped in a blanket with a bag of goldfish in her hands.

"When I heard you leave, I thought you were going to the bathroom. When you didn't come back I got worried." Chloe said with a yawn.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep. I figured I could use some fresh air and enjoy my last few hours here taking in the fresh air." Beca says with a sad laugh.

Chloe walks to sit down beside Beca and shares her blanket with the girl. 

"I'm sorry my grandma is making you leave. I tried to convince her to let you stay but she won't budge. Grandpa even tried and he couldn't get through to her!"

"Chlo, it's okay! Yeah, it sucks that we won't get to spend the entire summer together but we will figure out a way to make it work. I promise." Beca says as she lays her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"You want some goldfish?" Chloe asks as she opens the bag.

Beca nods and puts her hand in the bag to pull some out.

"Do you remember that one time our parents took us to the beach and you, me and Emily spent the day throwing Goldfish in each other's mouths?" Chloe asks with a laugh.

"Yeah! And every time someone missed they had to put their head under the water!" Beca says.

"Yeah! Wanna play?" She asks with a smile 

The brunette yawns and pulls herself away from Chloe's embrace.

"I'm not putting my head in the water though." Beca states as she stands up 

"Okay….every time one of us misses, we have to kiss the other!" Chloe says.

Beca agrees. "Be prepared to lose Beale! I have killer aim!" 

Chloe rolls her eyes but prepares to catch the cracker in her mouth.

When Beca throws, it lands right on Chloe's tongue to which the younger girl cheers.

"Point Beca!"

Chloe laughs and gets a Goldfish in her hand.

She throws it at Beca and purposely misses.

"Oh well. I guess you have to kiss me now." Chloe smirks as she walks towards Beca.

The brunette smiles and leans in to kiss the ginger.

"I love you Chloe Beale."

"And I, you Beca Mitchell."

~~

Chloe was sitting at the table eating breakfast with her parents when her grandparents walked in.

"Morning Grandpa!" Chloe chirped happily.

The man pressed a kiss to Chloe's head as he said "Morning Chlobird!"

Chloe walked past her grandmother to put her bowl in the sink and then walked out of the kitchen.

"What is her problem?" Edna asks

"Mom, you really can't be asking that?" Mrs. Beale says with a sigh.

"What?"

"Mom...you kicked Beca out."

"I did what I had to do to prevent that girl from corrupting my granddaughter." Edna states as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"If you got a chance to know Beca, you would learn that she is a very sweet and talented girl." Mr. Beale says.

At that moment Beca walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone." She says as she puts some bread in the toaster.

"Morning Beca. How did you sleep?" Mrs. Beale asked.

"It was okay. I woke up in the middle of the night to get some fresh air, but other than that, I had a good sleep." Beca says 

"I actually had a question for you guys. I have to record myself playing piano in front of others as a part for my final exam and was wondering if any if you wanted to be witnesses? I know everyone upstairs said yes but I can never have too many witnesses." Beca asks.

"I would love to Beca!" Anders says with a smile.

The rest of the people in the kitchen agree except for Edna.

"Edna...d-did you want to join? I know Chloe told me you liked piano."

Edna sighed. "Fine." 

Beca smiles. "Great! So at around ten o'clock, everyone just meet me in the living room!" The brunette grins. She takes her peanut butter toast and walks out of the room.

"I hope she is good." Edna mutters under her breath.

~~

Beca was setting up the camera in front of the keyboard as people began to trickle in.

Once everyone was seated, Beca took the camera and held it in her hands.

"Alright everyone! All I need you to do is say your first and last name and then sign this form saying that you witnessed the performance."

Everyone nodded at Beca's term and she began the video.

One by one everyone said their name and signed the paper.

Once everyone had gone, Beca placed the camera on the tripod and placed herself on the piano stool.

"Hello. My name is Beca Mitchell and today I will be doing part two of my three part exam. Today I will be performing two songs. My first is a rendition of Moon River by Audrey Hepburn."

Beca took a breath.

Beca began to play the opening notes to the song. She took a breath before singing

“Moon river  
Wider than a mile  
I’m crossing you in style  
Someday 

Oh, dreammaker  
You heartbreaker  
Wherever you’re going,  
I’m going your way 

Two drifters, off to see the world  
There’s such a lot of world  
To see  
We’re after the same rainbows  
End  
Waiting ‘round the bend  
My huckleberry friend  
Moon River  
And me.”

The audience claps and Beca stands up to take a bow. 

“For my final piece, I will be performing Bohemian Rhapsody by the band, Queen.”

Beca sits down and stands behind the piano and begins to play the song.

“Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality”

Beca looks up from the keys and sees Emily smiling as she plays her favourite song. She returns her eyes to the keys and as the song progresses, her hands move faster and faster.

“So you think you can stone me  
And spit in my eyes?  
So you think you can love me  
and leave me to die?”

Beca’s head is moving up and down as she counts the beat. 

"Nothing really matters  
Everyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters  
To me…"

Beca plays the last notes of the song and before she finishes, the crowd claps.

Beca stands up to bow and then cuts the camera.

"Thanks everyone! That was it and again I really do appreciate you all being witnesses!" Beca says.

Everyone slowly trickles out of the room and eventually Beca, Emily and Chloe help the brunette pack up her keyboard.

They make their way back upstairs.

Chloe and Emily go into Emily's room.

"I'm just gonna go and make sure all of my stuff is packed and ready to go. Give me like five minutes."

The other girls nod and they both go there separate ways.

Beca goes into her and Chloe's shared room and sits on the bed.

She sighs. The thought of her leaving makes her sad.

It was supposed to be their summer of fun. Her Emily and Chloe.

They were gonna spend the next two months doing things that best friends do and now it was coming to an end.

As Beca began to go through the closet, there was a knock on the door.

As she turned around she was greeted with Edna at the door.

"Are you busy right now?" She asked.

Beca shook her head no.

Edna stepped into the room.

"When I heard you played the piano I wasn't quite expecting what you played...but I thoroughly enjoyed it." The older woman speaks.

"Oh! Thanks." Beca says with a smile.

The room is quiet for a while before Edna asks "What are your intentions with my granddaughter?"

Beca sputters "W-What?"

"Your intentions?"

"Oh. Um. I love Chloe. I have for a very long time. Probably before I even knew what love really was. I always thought I was incapable of being loved and then I met Chloe and things just clicked." Beca says with a smile.

"I saw the way you looked at her as you played your song. I can tell you love her. I am only so protective of her because she is my youngest granddaughter and I don't want her to be heartbroken so young. I truly do apologize for not giving you a chance."

Beca smiles. "Thank you. I'm glad we are on better terms now."

"And now that we are, I would like for you to stay and spend the summer."

Beca gasps. She squeals in excitement and hugs Edna.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" 

Beca rushed to Emily's room and knocked on the door rapidly.

When Chloe opened it, she ran into the room.

"What has got you so excited? You do know you have an hour before you have to leave?"

"I don't have to leave!" Beca said happily.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks.

"I was packing up some stuff and then Edna came in and we talked. She said the only reason she didn't give me a chance is because she doesn't want to see Chloe heartbroken." Beca says.

"That's amazing!" Emily says.

The three girls hug and jump up and down.

"Now, who is ready to get our day started?!"

~~

Chloe, Beca and Emily stand at the door waving as they watch Caleb and Ally drive one way down the road and Chloe's parents and grandparents down the other.

Once out of sight, the three girls step back inside.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Chloe asks.

"It's actually just you two for the day," Emily begins with a blush. "Stacie asked me out on a date last night and I said yes." 

Chloe and Beca scream in excitement.

"Dude, that's amazing! You've been crushing on her for the longest time!" Beca says 

"I know. That's why I'm excited." 

"Congrats for you Em!" Chloe says happily. "You two are gonna be so cute together."

"Stace is making a day of it so I'm gonna go get ready!" Emily runs upstairs leaving Chloe and Beca alone.

"So...your parents said they won't be back until eight and Emily is gone most of the day. So, what do you want to do?" Beca asks

"Hmm...we could go swimming or we could go down to the pier. It's like a fair but on the water." Chloe suggests.

Beca smiles. "I would like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the links to all of of the songs I mentioned:
> 
> Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CNRkEFvg9OI
> 
> Moon River (Melissa Benoist Version) - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XjSBBE6fqfQ
> 
> We Belong (Dove Cameron) - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eR8NlXNd2Vo
> 
> Let me know if you want to see a part two about their date!! I was gonna make this two chapters but I didn't know if I wanted to write the date (and that's on being indecisive👍🏾👍🏾)
> 
> Leave me ideas in the comments! If you have a super complex or really specific idea, message me over on tumblr!
> 
> Please leave and Comments, Concerns or Kudos cause they honestly make me really happy!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @thatstorywriter
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
